The present invention relates to a device known as a power enhancer which will reduce the electrical energy consumption of various devices now in use. By rectifying the alternating current present in most households, the present invention converts this pulsating direct current into a voltage level between R.M.S. and the peak voltage of the A.C. This causes current to flow according to the Ohms Law expectation and such current may be utilized by the load.